A Difference in Opinion
by Seductive Venus
Summary: It's bad enough to have overprotective parents imagining your futures. Now what if they were immortal and planning yours? -PercyxAnnabeth-


**Title: A Difference in Opinion**

**Pairing/Characters: Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase**

**Rating: G **

**Disclaimer/claimer: **I don't own _Percy Jackson_ and related media. Rick Riordan does.

**Summary (if needed): It's bad enough to have overprotective parents imagining your futures. Now what if they were immortal and planning yours? **

"I don't like him."

Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, looked up from his wine goblet. He raised an eyebrow at his niece who was staring at the young couple. It wasn't hard to notice the disapproval in her stormy gray eyes. He hid a smile. "What's not to like about my son?"

The Goddess of Wisdom looked like she wanted to say something but held herself back. It was better to be more prudent about her feelings than to share it with the other gods. She did not like especially sharing parental disapproval of her uncle's son who was currently developing feelings for one of her daughters.

The young demigods suddenly broke apart from their slow dance. The fifteen-year-old girl looked annoyed and amused at the same time as she rained insults on her partner. He looked hurt but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Whatever they were discussing looked interesting.

"He's a good boy," Poseidon decided.

"He's unpredictable," Athena countered "and impulsive and so... wild."

The great god of the sea looked mildly surprised. He sipped his wine and nodded with appreciation towards Dionysius's handiwork. "As a son of the sea, I should think he'd have inherited some of its qualities. Water never stays. It always shifts and changes and slips away but it returns to where it came from."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she muttered under her breath. Mortals wouldn't believe that even gods and goddesses _were_ parents and they felt it all the time. They worry for their offspring from time to time and will only come forward when badly needed. Or they would send some help discreetly. What they couldn't deny was that they loved all of their children in their own ways.

Poseidon could see that the great and wise Athena was acting just like a mother should. She was concerned over her daughter's future because her foresight would have warned her that a union between two demigods would result in something great and powerful. Aside from that, she wanted to keep her daughter a little girl for a while longer...

He merely stared at the young lad. Dark-haired, blue-eyed and tallish with long limbs like a colt... His son didn't look half-bad. In fact, he was handsome by mortal standards. Sally Jackson was a very lovely woman so he couldn't help himself... It wasn't his fault that his son got some good looks from his side of the family too.

"They've been through a lot together," Poseidon said dryly. "It's only inevitable."

"Ah, I wish I could weave the threads of Fate to avoid a disaster like... that," Athena said, sighing. Her gray eyes saddened as she saw her daughter give the boy a smack on the shoulder. It was only a matter of time. She wished she didn't _know_ so much.

"He's a good boy," Poseidon repeated "and he's not a fool. He is fiercely loyal, brave and very kind. I haven't seen a demigod like him in more than a thousand years. Any woman would be proud to stand next to him."

Athena looked like she wished that her daughter would follow her footsteps. (She'd rather keep boys away from her until she was old enough. Maybe when's a thousand years old...) But she held her tongue.

"You can't shield your daughter forever from life," he said gently. "She is a daughter of life. Even though we are immortals, we cannot control their decisions and their lives. We can only love and shelter them until it's time for them to accept their destinies."

His niece looked away.

Poseidon kept his gaze on the couple who had resumed their dancing. He was trying although it felt awkward and silly but he wouldn't give it up because it made _her_ happy. The little lady with golden blonde hair laughed and smiled but he knew that she was teasing him mercilessly. And he allowed her because he liked having her attention all to himself.

He knew how much anguish his son went through when he lost her. And how much courage and determination it took for him to find her before everything was too late. If that wasn't love then he wasn't a god. He had to smile at that.

"Sometimes," he mused "we're not as powerful as we think. Love conquers all, I think the saying goes."

Athena was about to reply when Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty, sashayed by as if the mere word had summoned her. Or she might have been eavesdropping. She batted her eyelashes playfully at Poseidon before smiling smugly at Athena. They watched her go towards the other Olympians. She frowned at her back before turning to the sea god.

"Uncle, I think you've had too much to drink." The Virgin Goddess observed. "Wine clouds your intellect. I suggest avoiding it next time."

Poseidon chuckled. "Accept it. The heart has its reasons that the mind does not know."

"Don't quote _him_," she retorted before she glanced at the young demigods again. They looked so happy and so content. She blessed them quietly before she nodded to her uncle respectfully. "I'm going to think."

He raised his goblet towards her retreating back. "In a few years, we'll have our peace." Poseidon called after her before drinking the finest nectar. "Prepare yourself for a wedding feast."

"I still don't like him!"

Poseidon had to smile at that.


End file.
